Born ready
by TomBydand
Summary: in the near future the next generation of ARC employee's have taken over the running of the ARC, now a face form the past is taking on the role of Team leader and things are about to get alot more interesting. t for safety may lower rating


**ok so this is a bit later than i said. but hello whats this could it be the first chapter in the sequal to temple returns! huzzah! i know not everyone liked taylor and yeah i have compleatly made up her back story, but ever since that eppisode aired i've thought, she either end up psychotic and in an insane asylem talking about gient scorpians. or she'll end up a kick ass superhero, what you are getting i hope is something inbetween. obviously this is not conner centric it isn't even core team centric, but all our old favourites will be turning up. i dont own primeval. if i did i'd have held several people hostage and demanded they made at least ten series of the show, so yeah probably just as well i dont own the show, i do own my OC's any similarities they hade to existing charactors is totally accidental. read on good people...**

* * *

><p>Taylor stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor. She didn't normally get nervous but this was different, this was the ARC. A young man a year or two younger than her came running out of one of the offices and almost knocked her over. The file he had been holding went flying through the air. Taylor spun round him and caught the file in midair. "Woah watch where you're going mate." He took the file form her and slimed apologetically. "Sorry about that, clumsiness runs in the family apparently" he said as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "I'm Quinn by the way, and you are?" she smiled at him. "Looking for jenny miller." Was her answer, he shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. As she entered the command centre she was impressed. There was a bank of computer screens hanging in mid air suspended by barley noticeable wires. A series of boxes held three dimensional diagrams one of the earth, with dots indicating something, Taylor assumed that must be anomaly sites, the second held a life like model of a raptor, and the third had a series of swirling lines.<p>

Before she could ask what they were a woman in smart form fitting suit stepped into the command centre. "Taylor shield. Nice of you to come, I'm jenny miller, Lady Jennifer miller, I run the ARC. I see you already met our tech expert. Quinn was born to do this job. As it would appear were you." Taylor shook hands, with the woman, already impressed by her new boss. She looked at the dishevelled young man next to her and was less impressed. His blonde hair shot out in a million directions and was messy, he wore a battered old waist coat over what looked like a superman t-shirt, he wore some combat trousers and had what looked like a shark tooth necklace round his neck. But jenny seamed to hold a fondness for the guy, so Taylor decided to ask. "Quinn, surname or first name?" Quinn shifted about on the spot. Jenny raised an eyebrow, the young man smiled a huge goofy grin tilted his head and held out his had for Taylor to shake.

"First name, short for Tarquin. Tarquin Temple" Taylor shook his hand vigorously. "Temple? As in Conner Temple? Templemait Inc, Temple?" jenny laughed "so you're familiar with our private sector benefactor. He was part of the founding team. In fact without Conner, none of this," she waved her hand vaguely indicating the arc. "Would exist it was him who got cutter involved. Who then got the rest on board." Temple Jr smiled. "After uncovering Burton as the fake that he was, father set about setting things right. He used knowledge he had gained from studying anomalies to improve communications and interactive computer tech, mum stayed on here, and trains up new recruits." An odd look passed over the lads face and Taylor asked the question which had occurred to her on finding out who he was.

"Shouldn't you be about ten not." She waved her hand at him indicating his mature state of being. He chuckled "I was born 8 years ago in this time frame but I was sent through an anomaly for my own safety. "Taylor nodded at his explanation she did the math and worked everything out. "Philip was connected to Helen cutter, he wanted to use your father and nick cutters work for his own gain. He is a powerful man with frightening allies, and powerful enemies, with your father now in charge of his money and businesses; you wouldn't have been safe at the time. The logical move would be to send you where no one knew you directly apart form whoever took you there, somewhere you could grow old before coming through an appropriate anomaly. So what are you eighteen?" he stared at her. Wondering how someone who had just met him could guess his life so accurately, he corrected her, he was in fact nineteen. She pointed at his necklace. "That isn't a shark tooth is it?" He laughed "no ma'am, it belongs to a raptor, dad knocked it out of the raptors mouth when he and mum were stuck in the cretaceous she kept it as a souvenir." Jenny nodded and said she had some work to do and left it to Quinn to show Taylor round.

"What are the boxes?" Taylor asked as they walked down the steps into the main room. Quinn bounded over to the three boxes and pointed at each in tern "this one on the end, is a global map of where anomalies have occurred, each arc institute around the world has one and it is constantly updated." He moved to the middle one, "this one shows what ever incursion we are dealing with at any time, for example, if we have a Dracorex it will show up in here with information, I don't know why its showing a raptor." Taylor took a deep breath and steadied herself, she realised that raptors being just an oddity, instead of a cause for concern, was something she would have to get used to. "And finally this one is a three dimensional representation of where and when all the anomalies have occurred or are likely to occur." She nodded. Then remembered something he said earlier. "You ever call me ma'am again and I'll make it so you can never have kids" she smiled sweetly and started walking towards the other end of the room where the rest of the team were gathered. She looked over her shoulder. "if you have to use a title or honorific, call me Dr Shield" Quinn watched her walk away. Amused to realise she had all the traits necessary for her new role.

He caught up with her and introduced her to the team. "guys, this is Dr. Taylor Shield, call her ma'am at your own risk." He smiled at his new colleague. "Taylor, here you have, Anna Oshida, River Wolf, William Valance, and…" the man standing at the edge of the group stepped forward and introduced him self holding out a hand for her to shake. "Jocelyn Becker military escort, if Temple here is boring you I can show you round, show you the armoury." Taylor took an instant dislike to the man, he clearly thought he was the king of the universe the way he spoke about himself. She smiled shook his hand and then said "is that supposed to impress me?" joss looked a little taken aback by her ability to see right through him "yes?" Taylor shrugged "well it didn't, it just sounded a bit conceited actually." she smiled again. "But you are right, I would like to see the armoury, at some point but I'm fairly certain if I can survive two days in the cylerian era surrounded by giant scorpions I can find the armoury myself."

Before the conversation could go any further Taylor sensed a presence behind her. Then heard a man's husky voice say "you'll have to forgive my cousin, he thinks he's more impressive than he actually is." Taylor couldn't see who was behind her but from the huge smile now plastered across Josses face, she surmised that it had to be the infamous field-general hill Becker. When she did turn round she was met with the sight of a man in his mid to late 30s with greying hair but the build of an athletic 20something he had an eye patch over one eye, his cybernetic one she guessed, and had a slim strip of mettle across his throat, having never fully recovered from a near fatal mauling years ago.

Becker was smiling at the group in front of him "I believe you are supposed to salute a senior officer Captain Becker" joss stood to attention and saluted his cousin "yes Sir, cousin Hillary Sir!" was the response he got, his face was almost an unreadable mask except that the edge of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly. Taylor got the impression that was the Becker version of hysterical laughter. "You are aware I'm past being bothered by my first name cousin?" he asked calmly. It was at this point that Will spoke up. "Sir did you have something to report to us?" Becker looked at the young auburn haired man who had asked the question. "yes the doors of the menagerie are malfunctioning," he shot a look at Quinn, "don't worry your mother has already evacuated," Quinn let out the breath he had been holding, "I thought I would report it to you, Will if you could keep track of anything that escapes it would be great." He turned around and walked off waving to jenny as he passed her office.

The team turned to look at the hovering vid screens and watched as something came running out of the enclosure, Will hit the alarm and then tapped a couple of buttons. The images on the screens swirled around and formed a cctv map of the creatures progress. Will was tapping at keys and then sensing Taylor's question answered "I can take manual control of the doors in the arc from this consol. I can herd any escapees round in a circle and back to the enclosure usually but this is," the creature a raptor jumped up and took out the cctv camera "guh! Not good. That looked like Rupert." Taylor laughed despite the danger "you named one of your more deadly raptors Rupert?"

Will nodded then said into the intercom "the raptor is headed for the control room stay in your offices, do not engage. I repeat do not engage!" he tapped a couple of buttons and connected to jenny's office comm. "what's your thinking boss?" jenny pushed a button so she could be heard "unfortunately this is the fifth time he has escaped and we cannot risk any further casualties, put it down." she said with a sad look on her face. Before joss could order them to get their EMD's the raptor jumped into the room. It was too late. "Get back everyone behind me." Joss commanded and everyone did, except Taylor.

"Hello, Rupert is it? Well my name is Dr Taylor Shield I'm the new team leader" the raptor tilted its head studying her. "Now unfortunately you have developed a taste for human flesh and can't be allowed to hurt anyone else," the raptor leaped at her but she rolled underneath it, coming up standing facing the raptor. "I'm sorry, I'll make this quick and painless." The raptor jumped again but Taylor ducked down and drew something from behind her back, a short sword. She spun round and plunged the blade into the raptors neck. The dinosaur crashed to the ground dead. The young woman knelt over the dead raptor, stroked its head and whispered "I'm sorry," then stood up wiped the sword on a handkerchief and walked away.

"She is impressive. A sword? How did she even get that past security?" the minister asked jenny who was leaning against her desk, "I don't know James, I think she said something about it being toughened ceramic with a metal coating, there isn't enough metal on it to register on any security devices." Lord James Lester nodded. "very well and the raptor?" jenny picked up a file and read it quickly before answering. "half was incinerated the other half was fed to the appropriate predators in the menagerie. Abby wasn't happy but agreed to it." James nodded knowing how much Abby cared for all of the animals. "is vex ok?" he asked, jenny laughed, Abby's beloved pet Rex had found a mate and had a 'pup' before he died, the new addition had been named vex and was as integral part of the new generation as Rex had been to her teams. "vex was fine, he has been avoiding Taylor though, probably thinks she will try and eat him or something." James nodded. "William is doing ok is he?" not many people knew of Lester's link to the young tech who had taken over from jess when she left to work for Conner after Becker's accident, mainly because Will used his mothers maiden name instead of his fathers.

"Will is fine, still. Have you spoken to him recently?" jenny asked checking they were still on secure comms. As well as checking that the glass walls of her office, were still frosted. "No, he doesn't need." He drifted off and changed the subject abruptly "So Taylor is settling in ok then? That's good listen I have to go to something." He said jenny smiled teasingly "something like prime ministers question time you mean." She said laughing when he replied. "Yes days like these I wish I had my old job back. at least I could shoot the creatures with an EMD. Don't suppose you want to swap" jenny clicked a button "I'll run the A.R.C. you run the country." She tapped another button and the screen turned off.

"I know who you are, don't worry I won't say anything I am curious though why" Taylor said as she walked into the secluded staff common room only Will was inside. He raised his head on hearing her enter "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Taylor sat down next to him. "I didn't think it was possible but you did it. You managed to stay invisible, despite being the prime ministers son. Henry stiffened. "How?" he asked. "I ran a back ground check on all of the team. Your file intrigued me. It only stretched back to university, the ark started 12 years ago. I was 13 when it started I'm 25 now. James Lester had been divorced for seven years, his wife and he never truly got along in the divorce she got everything even the kids, James Lester would marry again but never have any other kids. I'm guessing your mother kept you away from the limelight when James was witnessed knocking out a future predator in the house of commons." Henry nodded.

"Father and I never really got along, he liked Alice, my sister more, she is sarcastic, and witty and likes a good fight. I was always such a disappointment, I've always been more academic. I've always been" Taylor nodded "you've always been more the field co-ordinater type than the field type." She said. "Why did you end up here then?" she asked. "I've used the surname valance since I was 4. i was eleven when the arc started. Mum never told us what dad did. she would just say "you father has failed yet again to come and see you, because of work." then I saw dad shoot a future predator in the head, on live television, in front of the nation and the house of commons, I saw it, and I saw the badge saying A.R.C on the soldiers arms, and I realised, when dad 'failed to see his children' it wasn't because he was being a bad father it was because he was being a good boss, ensuring his team were all safe, that the anomalies were kept secret, that we were all kept safe and I knew" Taylor smiled. "You knew you had to continue the family business."

Will looked across at her and nodded. "Please don't tell anyone just yet, Joss already teases me about my position on the team. If he knew I was really called James William Lester the fourth I'd never hear the end of it." Taylor patted his shoulder as she stood up. "You would here the end of it, because if anyone takes the mick out of My field coordinator I will cut out their tongue and feed it to the Sabertooth. Action man doesn't impress me or intimidate me, he's just a soldier boy trying to fill the very big prosthetic boots of his infinitely more incredible predecessor and cousin." She grabbed a mug of coffee. "See you around, Lester" she said as she left the room. Will hung his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>so? is it good? passable? i hope you think so because as i've said i'm already writing the rest of it so um your stuck with it mwahahahaha! sorry. also i'm dyslexic and so iregularities in spelling and gramma may slip my notice, i apologuise for that. next chapter will be up when i've finished it, wow talk about stating the obvious hahaha...<strong>


End file.
